L Vs Kira
by XxTobiGoesRawrxX
Summary: this is my version on how deathnote should have ended. ill be doing it from L and Lights point of views.


_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of deathnote, although that would be awsome if i did XD**_

_Chapter #1 Is Light Kira? [L's POV]_

The steady hum of computers filled the room. Ryuzaki was sitting in his "usual" way in front of several television sets and computer monitors. Tonight he was the only one in the NPA task force; everyone else had gone home for the night. Ryuzaki picked up a nearby cake and munched on it as he stared intently at a monitor. Light Yagami lay handcuffed on the floor of his cell. He hadn't moved at all this evening and Ryuzaki assumed he was asleep. Taking a bite of his cake he moved his attention towards another screen. Misa Amane was murmuring to herself about a stalker, she was still completely bound. _"Why is she talking about a stalker..? She seems to have forgotten everything before her capture…." _Ryuzaki finished off his cake and took a sip of tea. He got up and walked over to a small table by a comfortable looking couch. Petals fell of from a flower positioned in a decretive vase. With a sigh he brushed them aside and grabbed a box of sugar cubes from a nearby table. He sat back down at the computers and poured a handful of sugar cubes into his tea. Ryuzaki glanced over at Chief Yagami's cell. The old man looked tired and stressed, like he'd been dragged to hell and back. Who could blame him? After all, his son was a prime suspect of the Kira case. _Hmmm…I need more cake. _He got up slowly and walked over to a drawer. He grabbed a key from his pocket and opened the drawer. Several cakes wrapped in plastic were concealed inside. He grabbed two and walked over to his chair once more. _The suns coming out….the others will be here soon. _He unwrapped a cake and took a bite. As if on cue Matsuda came barging in, annoying Ryuzaki.

Matsuda hadn't ever been the smartest detective on the case, but at least he contributed… "L, I mean Ryuzaki!" Ryuzaki sighed and turned towards him. "THE KIRA KILLINGS HAVE STARTED AGAIN!" Matsuda looked at him proud of the fact that he knew something before L. Ryuzaki's eyes widened. "What do you mean Matsuda-san?" "I mean that three worth's weeks of criminals have died, all from heart attacks!" Matsuda replied Ryuzaki set aside his cake, disappointed he couldn't finish it in peace. He clicked on a news channel and watched as it gave the details on the sudden murders. **[After three weeks of no known criminals being killed, the murders have started again! Maybe Kira was resting, we can't say for sure, but he is definitely killing again. L can you indeed catch this "God"? That's all for now, but we'll keep you updated.] **Ryuzaki clicked the Television off. Matsuda was now beside him. "Shouldn't we inform the chief?" Matsuda asked him. Ryuzaki handed Matsuda the cake and got up. "Wait until the rest of the task force gets here, please zoom in on both Yagami's cells" Matsuda set aside the cake and typed the commands into the computer. The screens brought up the video-feed from both cells, getting rid of Amane's monitor and putting it up on another screen. A couple moments later Aizawa and Mogi walked in. Aizawa spoke up, "Ryuzaki, did you know the killings have started again?" Ryuzaki looked out a window. "Yes I was informed, now please be quiet all of you." He clicked the Mic. for the Chief's cell, who was now awake and staring at the floor. His hands clenched together. He jumped up when Ryuzaki's voice came over the speaker. "Yagami-san…the killings have begun again…" The Chief looked ecstatic and yelled happily in return, "So that means my son is inoccent?" He looked down, "I mean I shouldn't be happy with people dying…..can you clear him L?" Ryuzaki looked away. "Err….uhmm…..he's in the grey" "GREAT!" Matsuda interjected as he reached for Light's Mic., "Lets tell Light!" Ryuzaki Yelled, "MATSUDA" as he grabbed his arm harshly, "I mean Matsuda-san stop!" Aizawa and Mogi Looked surprised. "Ryuzaki…the killings have started Light's innocent" Aizawa stared at L. He had never fully trusted Ryuzaki…he was gamey, and arrogant. Like a child. "I will tell him…just be quiet."

He clicked on Light's Mic. "Light-kun!" Light moved slightly, and turned his head towards the camera. Ryuzaki's voice echoed through the speakers, "It's been three weeks and the killings have stopped!" Light looked surprised, "so that means I really am Kira…" He looked hopeless and trapped. Ryuzaki picked up his cake again and took a large bite. "Yes, you are Kira" _That's strange…if he was Kira he should know that the killings haven't stopped, yet he doesn't seem to know at all. What is going on here…? He brought up Misa's Video-feed and clicked on her mic. "Misa?" she didn't look up. "Are you sure you don't know anything about Kira?" She brought her head up… "This again? I told you I don't know anything…I wish I did. Kira's my hero" Ryuzaki clicked off the Mic. "See L?" Aizawa asked Ryuzaki, "Neither of them are Kira, admit it. You were wrong" Ryuzaki didn't bat an eyelash. "As I said before the possibility was very low. Misa Amane had very significant evidence against her and I brought her in on that. I only held Light as he requested. Both Ryuzaki and Aizawa looked aggravated, but they dropped the matter. "Then what do we do about Light and Amane?" Aizawa asked Ryuzaki. "Don't worry", Ryuzaki took a bite of cake and set it aside, "I have a plan"._


End file.
